A Maximum Christmas
by StayClovely
Summary: Max and the gang is back after the time in Paradise, and is home in the states! Nudge asks Max to celebrate Christmas, but will she agree? And if she does, can they have a Christmas miracle- not blow anything up? Probably not. Read to find out this short story on your favorite hero, Maximum Ride! -IF ANYBODY CAN TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE THE CATEGORY, PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge-

This story is a short one, only a few chapters, I don't want to go into a lot of depth. Anyways, Dylan is dead, and the Flock is back home in the states in their new house. Nudge brings up Christmas, and convinces Max to celebrate. It takes place after Nevermore. Nobody is dead in the flock, well except for Dylan.

It's a lot more interesting then it seems, so please read! I hope to get many reviews, and hope to finish this story and not leave it hanging.

ONE MORE THING- CAN ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE, HELP ME TO PUT THIS UNDER A CATEGORY NEXT TIME? I HAVE NO IDEA! I CANT FIND MAXIMUM RIDE, OR WHEN I DID MY ONE SHOT FOR RUE, I COULDN'T FIND HUNGER GAMES. I WOULD BE SO THANKFUL IF YOU TOLD ME HOW!

I'm also going to be writing what happens right after Nevermore in a complete separate story, so I'm excited for that! Please tell your friends about my story!

Happy Holidays!

~StayClovely

A Maximum Christmas

Chapter 1:

Now don't go and think this whole story is about me being like Scrooge or the Grinch or crap like that, and people of the past, present, and future visiting me in my sleep. Because that would be a _very _crappy story my friend. It's just a simple story of how the Flock and I spent our holiday season- half of it blowing up things, but whatever. (blame it on the seven-year-old and fourteen-year-old downstairs.) It starts only 2 freaking days before Christmas when Nudge told us all regular kids celebrate Christmas.

"What?! _Two _days before Christmas? Nudge, that's crazy!" I tell her, picking up one of Iggy's homemade sausages.

"But Max, we can decorate, and get presents, and bake cookies, and get a tree, and sing Christmas carols, and-"

"Woah there, Nudge, don't you think that's a lot to do in 2 days?" I interrupt her from her daydream.

"You like, saved the world in two days.." she mumbles, twirling her hair in and out of her fingers.

"Point taken. Fine, but you have to tell us about this "Christmas" okay?" I answer, sitting down on the couch next to Gazzy.

"Hey! That's my seat!" says Total, our talking dog. Yeah, you must of thought I was delusional when I said that, but yeah on our adventures, we picked up a talking dog. With _wings._ Long story.

"I'm not moving for a _dog._" I snap, and lean back on the couch.

"Fine. Then I'll sit on your lap then," Total happily says, and jumps up on my lap.

"FANG! ANGEL! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, NUDGE HAS TO TELL US SOMETHING EXTREMLY, UH, IMPORTANT!" I shout. They come skidding in through the hallway, in their pajamas. I couldn't hold my snicker. I mean, I've seen Fang in pajamas, but this time, it was funnier. Why? Because he had whip cream, feathers, and peanut butter all over his face. I didn't even have to ask who did it, because pranks only came from two idiotic people in this house-the two boys next to me dying of laughter.

"Sit down guys. Nudge wants to celebrate Christmas." I say, like she had these ideas every day. And trust me, most of the time she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I've heard of Christmas. People talk about it on my blog, and ask me questions like, Are you going to decorate, or what do you want. We get stuff?" says Fang, putting his arm around me.

"No, no, no, feather face, you're going to wash up. Go take a shower," I say, and point down the hallway. He gets up, and kisses me out of spite, getting peanut butter, whipped cream, and feathers all over my lips.

"Mrs. Feather Face, Nudge would be happy to talk now," jokes Iggy, hand gesturing for Nudge to talk.

"Christmas is about giving, being happy, stuff like that. If we're gonna do it, we're gonna need everyone's help. I made a list of things we need to do," She says, taking out a sparkly flip notebook and feather pen. Typical Nudge. "Okay," she continues, "Things to do. One: Get a tree."

"We live in the forest, we can find any tree," says Gazzy.

"Alright then. But we need to pick it _together._ Two: Decorations," She says.

"There's a dollar store a couple miles down. They should have plenty of Christmas stuff," I reply.

"Three: Presents. Everyone must get a present for everyone else. Got it?" Nudge says, putting away her notebook.

"Don't forget the baking," Iggy says, walking into the kitchen.

"Let's split up. Get supplies and stuff. Iggy and Gazzy stay home and bake, and don't try to blow anything up, got me?" I threaten. They nod.

"Good. Rest of us can go to the stores and get decorations and gifts. Later we can go get a tree." I announce and go get my hoodie from my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I was rolling the shopping cart through the Dollar Store, grabbing decorations and food supplies, too. The wheels squeaked and chattered, but it wasn't hard to push.

"Max, look! I found a whole aisle of just Christmas decorations!" Nudge squeals, grabbing my hand and leading me to the aisle, trying not to bump into other customers.

"And my day gets better," I mumble.

After a while, we're walking out of the store with dozens of lights, ornaments, and other fun goodies. "We have to put all this up?" asks Angel.

"Yep, in two days. Blame the maniac over there," I say, pointing towards a very-excited-Nudge. She just smirks at me and we all go to get each other's gifts.

It wasn't easy to find everyone a _perfect_ gift. I mean, honestly, the easiest person was Nudge. You could get her a tube of lipstick, and she won't bother you ever again. Now the hardest was defiantly Fang. I mean, what if I got him the wrong thing? Or what if he doesn't like what I bought? But thankfully I had everyone's presents ideas down on a list. I take out the crumpled piece of paper and start reading.

_Nudge: Free makeover ticket, year worth of People and Style magazines, and a 500 dollar Visa gift card. I'm not spoiling her right?_

_Iggy: Cookbooks, tickets for him and the Gasman for the Bomb Museum._

_Gazzy: tickets for him and Iggy to Bomb Museum, a how-to-guide on dynamite and bomb instructing. (I don't know, found it at online so I thought why not.)_

_Angel: Pet goldfish... oh gosh. New tea set, teddy bears, blah blah, girly stuff for a mind-controlling six-year-old._

_Total: cute outfits (ha-ha sucker) _

_Fang: Uhhhh… maybe a bracelet? A kiss? Anything? _

The list kind of helped, but the not the whole what-to-get-Fang situation. What could I get him? I just ignore it, and go with what my gut tells me to do.

_Maybe you should get him a necklace with your names and pictures carved on it, _says the Voice. No, Angel actually. Once again, another long story. _Maybe. Only choice I guess.._, I respond. The Voice doesn't answer, so I just go to get Christmas shopping over with.


End file.
